The present invention relates to a method for producing a membrane filter for a fluid purifier, the filter comprising a pair of membrane layers and a spacer layer arranged therebetween.
In known methods of producing such membrane filters, which normally comprise two membrane layers or sheets which define therebetween a cavity in which a spacing element is placed, the filters are generally assembled individually, often by manually handling prepared sheet-like components.